


Manly Man Lee Jaehwan

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, borderline crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: Sanghyuk helps Jaehwan pick out some new decor for his apartment. It has an unforeseen effect on Wonshik.written for the prompt: "any, "Jaehwan, why is there a dead deer head over your bed?" over on vixxmas.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: 2019 party!





	Manly Man Lee Jaehwan

**Author's Note:**

> My life was changed the day I learned Lee Jaehwan has a mounted deer head above his bed.

“This is manly, right?” Jaehwan asks while petting the imitation deer head mounted on the wall of the store he dragged Sanghyuk into. 

They were on a _mission_ to decorate his apartment and step up his masculinity game.

“Absolutely,” Sanghyuk, devil child, nods emphatically. 

Jaehwan beams as he calls over a worker and sets up delivery for the weekend. 

Four days later Sanghyuk is there again, feet propped up on the coffee tanle as he lounges on Jaehwan’s sectional. Jaehwan meanwhile is flitting around the apartment trying to “envision his space.”

“Is the living room a good idea for him?” he asks, gesturing to the wall to the left of his massive television.

“It may clash with your TV and distract your guests away from the true focal point of this room,” Sanghyuk replies sagely.

“Oh, you’re right,” Jaehwan deflates. “But if I put Monty in the hallway people may run into him, and he can’t go in the game room because of all of the posters on the walls.”

“You can always mount him above your bed?” Sanghyuk, suggests helpfully.

Jaehwan’s face lights up and he pats the disembodied head fondly. “That is perfect, Hyogi. It will be super sexy too. I’ll be oozing testosterone now.”

Sanghyuk forces down a giggle, “Absolutely, Hyung,” he echoes himself.

Three hours and a trip to the hardware store for a power drill and mounting rackets later, Sanghyuk is holding Monty in place while Jaehwan screws the plate into the wall. Once they’re reasonably sure it won’t fall on Jaehwan and kill him in his sleep, they both step down to admire their handiwork. 

“I love it,” Jaehwan proclaims face split into a wide grin. “He is beautiful.”

“Nothing has ever screamed “single man” louder in life,” Sanghyuk confers with a nod.

“Wonshik is gonna _love_ this. I may not be single much longer,” Jaehwan beams.

Sanghyuk does not try to hide his snort this time.

Wonshik finally has a night free two weeks later, so Jaehwan invites him over for a chill (and hopefully sexy) time. He’s ecstatic when Wonshik agrees.

It starts simply, with an ordered dinner of pizza and beer before Jaehwan pulls Wonshik down on his couch and wraps his arms around him like a buzzed octopus. “Let’s watch a movie and cuddle,” the older insists.

Wonshik hums his agreement, settling in and letting Jaehwan pick, which is how they end up cuddled together watching Iron Man.

Until Jaehwan gets antsy and his hands slide from their somewhat innocent position around Wonshik’s waist down to his thighs and nuzzles his face into the crook of Wonshik’s neck, nipping lightly at the skin.

Wonshik shivers, then turns to capture Jaehwan’s lips in a heated kiss, . He kisses the older languidly, enjoying the feeling of him under him.

“Let’s move this to my room?” Jaehwan asks against Wonshik’s lips.

Wonshik nods in reply, pressing his lips to Jaehwan’s several times as he does.

Jaehwan grins, then peels himself off of the younger before practically bounding to his room. He jumps, landing with a bounce on the bed and turns to eagerly await Wonshik’s arrival.

Wonshik doesn’t keep him waiting too long, smiling as he approaches Jaehwan, “It’s been a while for us, hasn’t it?”

“Too long,” Jaehwan whines making grabby hands at Wonshik.

Wonshik smiles fondly, then steps forward, indulging him and kissing him once more before slipping Jaehwan’s shirt off of his shoulders and over his head.

Jaehwan grins up at him before laying back, spreading out on the pillows before Wonshik.

Just ask Wonshik moves to join him, something catches his eye and he looks up, eyes widening when he catches sight of the new decoration adorning Jaehwan’s wall.

“Is this real?” Wonshik asks, kneeling on the bed and reaching up to touch the deer’s nose tentatively.

“No? It’s just decoration?” Jaehwan more asks than replies, confused about the effect Monty is having on his guest.

Jaehwan rolls to his front, then rises to his knees to join Wonshik.

“It looks so _real_ though,” Wonshik says in return.

“It’s not, now c’mon,” Jaehwan says wrapping himself around Wonshik and pressing kisses to his cheek. “We were in the middle of something,” he reminds him.

Wonshik is too preoccupied now. He is extended as far as he can without standing on Jaehwan’s bed, stroking Monty’s snout gently.

“Since it’s synthetic fur anyway, do you think they can make me one in magenta?” he asks Jaehwan hopefully.

No sex was had this night.


End file.
